Lion-o and the white lion clan
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was out with his father, mother and brother and other noble lions. (Except his brother is a tiger.) They were out in the woods exploring hearing they were a group of lions living there.


Lion-o was out with his father, mother and brother and other noble lions. (Except his brother is a tiger.)

They were out in the woods exploring hearing they were a group of lions living there.

"We can help civilize them," Calon said.

Calon was a general that was very hard headed and stubborn and didn't except other clans ways. Mostly the ones who didn't live in Thundera like the tigers who lived in the mountains.

"That sounds good but keep in mind we must respect all the other cats ways of life," Claudius said.

"Not just that but respect all animals ways of life." Leonara the queen said.

"Yes but these strange lion's with pale fur are said to be savages," Calon said.

"Calm down Calon," Claudius said.

"Fine," Calon said.

Meanwhile in forest the chief of the white Lions had returned from talk to the deer tribe. "It's great to be home where is my daughter?" the chief asked.

"Leonos you know Liosia she has her mother's spirit, goes where the wind leads her heart." the white lion elder said.

Liosia was feeling the wind blow in her fur.

"Liosia your father's back!" Her friend Maga called.

"He's back, let's go Talo," she told he winged frog friend. "Come along Casal she told her pet snarf."

Then she jumped into the river.

"Show off." Maga said.

They began to play together.

They headed back and Liosia saw her father. "Hello father." Liosia said. "I had this dream I think it means something exciting is going to happen," she said.

"Yes something exciting is going to happen my best young soldier Mastron has asked for your hand in marriage," her father said.

"Marry Mastron?" Liosia asked.

Her father showed her the river and Liosia then headed off to think.

She meet up with her friends. "Hello Willow heart." she said.

"Nice to see you again, I see you are wearing your mother's necklace it looks good on you." Willow heart said.

Liosia told Willow heart about her dream. "Listen to your heart," Willow heart told her.

She saw others coming up.

Liosia hurried back to the village.

"These cats have darker fur the same kind of cat but use nothing but the sword." the white lion elder said.

They were worried.

Lion-o went off exploring as did Liosia.

Casal her female snarf walked up to Lion-O. "Oh hello," Lion-o said. Lion-o's male snarf came out and became familiar with her.

Liosia came out and introduced herself.

"You know Lion-o you darker furred lions aren't as bad as I thought," Liosia said.

"Neither are you white Lions," Lion-o said.

Mastron attacked. "Wait stop!" Liosia said.

Mastron was dangling off a cliff and started to pass out and almost fell but Lion-o grabbed him and pulled him up.

The other white Lions saw Lion-O with knocked out Mastron and thought he attacked him.

"Father let me explain!" Liosia said.

But her father wouldn't listen so Liosia went to her friends and looked at what Lion-o gave her rushed to stop them and Mastron woke up. "Liosia what are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving Lion-o!" she said.

Mastron knew what she was doing and knew Lion-o had to be saved just like he saved him.

Liosia shielded Lion-o. "If you kill him you have to kill me too, I love him father." Liosia said.

"And me," Mastron said.

"But he tried to hurt you," the chief said.

"No he saved me from falling off a cliff after I attacked him for being nice to Liosia." Mastron said.

"Look around you father this is where the path of hatred has brought us." Liosia said. "This is that path I choose what will yours be?" she asked.

The chief agreed with his daughter. "My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years we all came here with anger in our hearts, and she comes with caring and understanding today there will be no killing." the chief said. "Release him." he said.

Lion-o was cut free he and Liosia hugged.

"Good we avoid an unneeded war." Claudius said.

"But sir we must destroy them before they drop the act." Calon said and got out his throwing knife to attack. He aimed it at Liosia and Lion-o. Mastron saw this and blocked it.

"Mastron!" Liosia said.

Luckily for Mastron Calon had bad aim. The knife was in his arm.

"You attack my son and that white lion saved him, you are under-arrest!" Claudius said.

Mastron accepted the Liosia loved Lion-o and Lion-o loved her.

"My name is Leonos." Leonos introduced himself.

"I am Claudius seeing how our children are in love why don't we arrange them to marry?" Claudius said.

"That is a good idea it will join our people." Leonos said.

So the wedding was set up.

Lion-o and Liosia exchanged their vows and then sealed the bond with a kiss.

Liosia was going to live with Lion-o in Thundera and going to learn the ways of the cats in a city.

"Good luck my daughter." Leonos said.

"Bye father." Liosia said.

Lion-o looked at him. "I will make sure she stays safe," Lion-o said.

So they went to Thundera and Liosia knew it will take time to get use too. But she would come to love Thundera. She would still visit her home.

The end sequel coming soon!


End file.
